


Como Romeo y Julieta

by AngieGz1410_app



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Couple Fight, DIALOGO, Emotion hurt, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, M/M, One Shot, Primera Publicación, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sin beta, demonio Ciel Phantomhive, no sé qué estoy haciendo, separacion, solo es un dialogo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieGz1410_app/pseuds/AngieGz1410_app
Summary: Romeo y Julieta nunca estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, aunque lo intentaron al final lo  comprendieron. Porque hay destinos peores que la muerte, el estar juntos por la eternidad con un amor mas mortal que sus corazones poco a poco envenenaran.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 2





	Como Romeo y Julieta

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primera vez publicando una historia en esta plataforma, el fic Sebaciel que estoy compartiendo es solo un dialogo entre Sebastian y Ciel que cuenta una breve historia. Espero que sea de su agrado, y no desilucionarlos con el final, pero desde ya advierto que es angustia y bastante triste. Como ya saben es yaoi, osea hombre x hombre, Ciel es un demonio, hay alerta de spoiler, aunque leve... eso es todo.
> 
> Repito, es solo un dialogo, espero que les guste. Hasta la proxima.

Ciel -¿Por que regresaste?-

Sebastian -Tenia que hacerlo. Usted a estado sólo en está casona durante mucho tiempo...-

Ciel -¿Y ahora te importa?- risa -no me hagas reír-

Sebastian -Alguna vez fue mi amo, es normal que me preocupé por usted-

Ciel -No seas ridículo, Sebastián, di la verdadera razón de que regresará-

Sebastian -Jamas creí que se quedaría aquí, sospeche que se había marchado una vez que usted me ordenó alejarme-

Ciel -¿Te refieres a cuando te Di tu libertad?

Sebastian - No entiendo...-

Ciel -¿Acaso eres tonto?... te pregunté ese día que es lo que querías-

Sebastian -Pero yo...-

Ciel -¡Repite tu respuesta, Sebastian!

Sebastian suspira -"desearía jamás volver a verlo, sería preferible que se quedara dentro de una jaula a la cual nunca lo vuelva a encontrar"-

Ciel -Fui un buen amo ¿No lo crees? Cumplí con tu deseo Sebastian, aunque sólo haz regresado a la jaula...-

Sebastian -¡No tenía que hacer eso!

Ciel -¿Y que más se supone que hiciera? Este mundo ya no es mío, no hay nada que quiera de él...-

Sebastian -¿Entonces opta por quedarse sólo, deteriorándose en está vieja casa?-

Ciel -¿No es mejor así?

Sebastian -No puedo entenderlo...-

Ciel -Vete Sebastian, déjame perecer en mi soledad-

Sebastian -No quiero dejarlo sólo de nuevo-

Ciel -Pero ya lo hiciste una vez ¿Que más da una segunda?-

Sebastian -Aun le amo-

Ciel -pero también me odias... ¿o me equivoco?

Sebastian -No se equivoca...-

Ciel -Es inexistente un futuro donde ambos seamos felices, entre el amor y el odio... yo se que no quieres ser humanos...-

Sebastian -Es mi culpa este sentir...-

Ciel -Pero soy el detonante, ya no quiero sufrir mas...-

Sebastian -No puedo matarle, mi amor a usted no me permite-

Ciel -Lo se, no tienes de que preocuparte, jamás te obligaría a cargar con algo así-

Sebastian -¿Que debo hacer Joven Amo?-

Ciel -Solo marcharte pero no regreses. Jamás

Sebastian -Me duele el verle así... creí...-

Ciel -¿Que creíste?

Sebastian -Que su fuerza lo haría levantarse, conquistar un reino si así lo desea... que encontraría el amor en brazos más cálidos-

Ciel -No quiero otros que no son los tuyos, Pero te entiendo Sebastián... No es tu culpa-

Sebastian -Soy débil, joven amo-

Ciel -Lo eres... no estamos destinados a ser Romeo y Julieta, no nos iremos juntos a la muerte... nos destruiremos mutuamente hasta que al final sólo quedé uno de los dos agonizando en pena-

Sebastian -Sin duda el peor final- sonríe -quiero hacerlo feliz, no dude de ello ni de mi amor, pero es inaceptable, no quiero amarle-

Ciel -Lo se, Sebastian, por eso te pido que te vayas... olvídate de este amor y de mi si es posible-

Sebastian -Siento todo lo que le cause... siento no ser digno-

Ciel -Eres más que digno, pero... eso jamás debió pasar... Jamás debí ser un demonio... Jamás debimos amarnos-

Sebastian -pero eso ocurrio- le besa -es inevitable- sonríe.

Ciel -Vete ya, haces de esta despedida más larga de lo que debería...-

Sebastian -mis más sinceras disculpas- se inclina -por favor, considere mi palabra... salga de esta casa- se va.

Ciel sonríe mientras llora - es imposible que me vaya, aquí fue donde nos amamos y también... donde rompiste mi corazón al tratar de matarme, mi amado Sebastián-

**Author's Note:**

> Declairme:  
> Los personajes de Sebastian Michaelis y Ciel Phantomhive no me pertenece ni su historia, sino de la gran mangaka Yano Toboso.  
> Lo que esta escrito aquí nomas es mio.


End file.
